


我

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, POV First Person, The Ship of Theseus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 痛苦是他给我的第一份礼物。坠落是他送我的第二件礼物。我的第三件礼物是希望。
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Kudos: 2





	我

起初他在我怀中挣扎，但没有发出任何声音，因我紧紧拥裹他。他和我很不一样，他有那么多无用的结构附在漂亮的思维上，他的思维是银色的，整洁平滑，坚韧紧绷，在我的碰触下高频率地震荡。

过了一会儿，他不再动弹了，那漂亮的思维变得黯淡下来。我本能地知道动作必须要快，于是我松开他，将全部精力投放在那思维之上。当我投入他的时候，我感觉到——银色。

痛苦是他给我的第一份礼物。

我的腿——他的腿——为什么他会给那些无用的结构命名？我不明白——我的腿上传来阵阵抽痛，那是脊椎的伤留下的遗赠。没有任何缓解办法，除非我麻醉自己的意识，但那相当于自杀。疼痛在任何乐意的时候到来。那是好事，我看见一片缥缈的绿色。我熟悉着他的腿——现在是我的腿——好奇地观察着那片绿色。疼痛是存在的证明，绿色的思维舒卷开来，贴合在他漂亮的银色思维之上。它不像他的思维一样井井有条，那片绿色，虽然它自有一种粗疏的条理，但它是那样的松软。当它贴近的时候，我感到银色的思维融化了，仿佛他试图逃进那片绿色中。

痛苦、疼痛、苦楚。这些东西让我震颤不已，下意识地想要远离，可是已经来不及。它们一旦到来就不会再轻易离去，它们紧紧抓住我，就像我先前紧紧抓住他一样。是否他的银色的思维部分出于它们的锻造？我向他思维深处逃去，等待我的是更多的痛苦，而那样温柔的绿色并不总是在。我猛地意识到，他在藏起这些绿色。他真狡猾！他用那样的黯淡迷惑了我。

我不明白他为何抗拒。这是徒劳的事，当我进入了他，他也成为了我。我是无，是虚空，为了得到他，我必须打开我自己。于是，有流向无，存在占据虚空，这一切不过是自然法则。我暂时放过那些绿色，转而关注从我指缝中滑过的银色。

坠落是他送我的第二件礼物。

从一万米的高空坠落和从三十厘米的床上坠落没有任何区别。如果硬要说的话，前者还留出了更多的时间让人挣扎着恢复一些控制。但坠落的本质便是失控：身体的失控，仪表的失控，情绪的失控。人生的失控。你收紧手指试图抓住什么……但是没有，你的指甲嵌进你的掌心，现在我们又回到这里了，痛苦。

绿色云聚起来。它不能带走痛苦，但它是那么明亮。我注视着它不规律的震荡，它和我如此不同，我是掠夺，它是生长。啊，那不是震荡……不，那是生命的脉动。它向我倾斜，借我一缕清风，于是我活转过来……我看见我那四分五裂的躯壳被拼凑起来，重新成为一个人形。我的手心发出冷汗，不断打滑，抓不住那抹绿色。它很耐心地等待着我把手指编织进它的颜色中。

当我抓住它的时候，它的脉动变了。我看见某种金色——不是那种冷冰冰的、沉重的金色，它和绿色一样是那样轻快松弛——从绿色中迸发出来，  
我看见银色流动起来，我们像河流一样奔流过所有还没有融化的银色，我既是河流也是河岸，身处其中又冷眼旁观，我看着我消散，消散即是凝聚。

我的第三件礼物是希望。

它比痛苦还要糟糕，它在银色的深处鼓噪，破坏了他完美的控制，在金属的表面留下无数孔洞。我试着抹掉它，但我伸出一千条卷须堵上孔洞，它就从第一千零一个孔洞中冒出。它扎根进我的心脏中跳动不止，我放弃了，任由它冒着泡盘旋，把我的思绪腐蚀。我茫然地睁着眼睛，窒息的后遗症让我视野一片混沌。在黑暗中，没有谁听得见一个无声的求助。

我不知道我躺了多久，才听见地板传来震动。我抬起眼睛，看见绿色的思维滑进我的视野。原来是你——什么原来？我困惑地皱着眉，不确定发生了什么。莱纳德屈膝跪在我身边，颤抖着试探我的脉搏。

“克里斯，你要吓死我了。到底发生了什么？”

“我不知道，”我说，“也许是噩梦。”

我眨了眨眼睛，没有什么绿色的思维，昏暗的灯光下只有莱纳德榛绿色的眼睛是明亮的。他把我扶起来，让我躺回床上，然后启动了医用三录仪。

“有哪里不对，”他说，小心地碰着我的额头。“你的脑活动过于活跃了。”

“一定是噩梦，”我说，“但我已经想不起来了。”

“试着放松下来，克里斯，”他虽然这么说，自己却难掩焦虑的神色。我捉住他的手指。

“过来和我一起躺着，”我说，希望在我的胸腔里不间断地跳动。漂亮的绿色——榛绿色的眼睛——莱纳德惊讶地笑了一声。他爬上床来，躺在我身边。我闭上眼睛，再一次地看见闪耀的金色升腾。


End file.
